getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Takeru Teshimine
Takeru Teshimine was the man who raised Ginji as a child, and fought with a pair of Plantium Tonfas. He asked Masaki Kurusu to look after Ginji during Ginji's days as the Lightning Emperor, believing it would be best if he wasn't invovled in Ginji's life. Teshimine is known as "The Emperor of the Peak." History Takeru Teshimine was first introduced during the Return to the Infinity Fortress arc. He came to visit Paul Wan in his coffee shop during the storm. However, not much was revealed until much later. During the Kiriudo arc, Teshimine appeared within the memories of Ginji Amano. Teshimine was teaching Ginji how to strategize with cards. He taught Ginji to never play a trump card too early, because if one does, then a stronger opponent will take you down. He taught Ginji to trust all of his cards, because even the cards that he think that are weak can make a difference. At the end of the Voodoo Child Arc, Takeru Teshimine appeared in Shinjuku in front of Ginji and Ban Mido. Ban revealed that Teshimine's name was famous from the Infinity Fortress's Civil War Era. Ban was also suspect of Teshimine, because Teshimine possessed a Stigma within his eye. Teshimine revealed that he had returned to atone for his sins; for walking out on Ginji and other things. Teshimine then revealed that he had information about Ginji's mother; that she was in Babylon City. Also, he seemed to be very knowledgeable about Ban Mido's Jagan, and the history behind it. After his discussion with Ban and Ginji, he told them that he needed to go to Infinity Fortress in order to 'Get Back the Time' that he had lost. In Volume 34, Teshimine is seen resting within the Beltline, drinking Harp Tea, which gave him immunity to the effects of the Beltline. He was approached by Sarai Kagenuma, who explained to Teshimine that he knew the truth about the Infinity Fortress. Sarai also explained that he knew about Teshimine's stigma. Teshimine revealed that he was not here for the part of his past that deserted him, but he had returned to recover the part that he left behind. Sarai Kagenuma asked for some Harp Tea, and then Teshimine asked him for his purpose of being in Infinity Fortress. Kagenuma explained that he was there to defeat the Voodoo King. Kagenuma then asked Teshimine to follow him, for he could lead him to the object of his search. Later on, Makubex and the Archive were observing Kagenuma and Teshimine during their journey. Makubex questioned if Teshimine even knew who Sarai Kagenuma was. In Volume 38, when the doors of time were released, the Voodoo King released himself from Sarai Kagenuma. The Voodoo King revealed to have known Teshimine from long ago. Teshimine confirmed this, by explaining that the Voodoo King was the one who killed his family. Teshimine attempted to take down the Voodoo King, only to be put down effortlessly. Just as the Voodoo King was about to kill Teshimine, Emishi and his gang came to save him. However, the Voodoo King made short work of the entire group. It is later revealed that Sarai used his life energy to keep Teshimine alive after Voodoo King's attack. Teshimine opened up his eyes, to see that he was within Ground Zero. Soon, he witnessed the battle between Ginji Amano and the Voodoo King. After the battle's conclusion, Teshimine revealed that Ginji was dropped into the world because of his mother. Ginji's mother sought a world in which everyone could find happiness without fighting; one that was beautiful in its logic. He believed that Ginji had the strength to face down the devil before him and bring his mother's world into the light. After Ginji defeated Ban in the Ogre Battle, Teshimine and Makube escorted Ginji to Heaven's Door. After the world was recreated, Teshimine was seen at Paul's coffee shop. He explained that the Professor had asked him to help her. He felt like this would give him an inside view since things were not completely settled. When Ginji asked Teshimine where he was headed, Teshimine explained to Ginji, that it was time for him to build his own castle. Abilities Teshimine's name is famous from the Infinity Fortress's Civil War Era. Also, he bears a stigma, meaning that at some point, he ventured into the Beltline and survived. He once encountered the Voodoo King, but not much is known about that battle, other than he survived it, which is something that not many can say. Teshimine seems to be a strategist, as he was teaching Ginji how to play strategy with cards. He taught Ginji to never play a trump card too early, because if one does, then a stronger opponent will take you down. He taught Ginji to trust all of his cards, because even the cards that he think that are weak can make a difference. Plantium Tonfas: They are Teshimine's weapons in combat, which were designed to resonate with an opponent's body and disrupt their internals. Stigma: Teshimine is allow 100% use of his capabilities, and 'can step above.' Category:Characters Category:Brain Trust Category:Male